


Late night food

by hunni_ringo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni_ringo/pseuds/hunni_ringo
Summary: Niki is hungry but it's 2 am !!
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 14





	Late night food

"Mayo-chan~ I'm hungry~" A usual cheerful voice breaks the silence in the room.

It's 2 am, time to sleep, but one of them cannot sleep due to his hunger. The awake boy snuggles his nose into the sleepy guy's nape, takes a deep breath and smell his sweet scent to calm his hunger down.

"Shi... Shiina-san!!" He's surprised by the feeling behind him and now he is fully awake.

"Mayo-chan, I'm hungry. You smell delicious."

Mayoi trembles in Niki's hug which he can't escape. Niki starts nibbling and licking Mayoi's nape.

"Hiiiー Please don't eat meeee!!" He scared and tries to cover his nape with his bare hand but that weak protection can't stop Niki from his action.

"Let's cook some food!" He said while gnawing on Mayoi's fingers. To be honest, his 'some food' is not just 'some'.

"You can make it by yourself, don't you? And it's late at night... Sorry if I say something inappropriate!"

"But I want to eat your cook and If I'm not full, I can't sleep."

The room becomes silent again. No one says a word. Niki is still deliciously tasting Mayoi's fingers and Mayoi is thinking about how should he solve this kind of situation. Mayoi's too sleepy to even get off the bed and it'd be too hard for him to cook right now. He's ready to fall asleep anytime.

"Is... Is it okay if I cook in the morning, Shiina-san? I'm sorry but I'm sleepy." It's not a lie, Mayoi let out a yawn after that.

Niki stops his action and considers. "Then may I request you something?" Mayoi looks a bit confused. "Yes?" He answered.

Niki's request was a kiss. Mayoi seem to hesitate at first but he cannot help it and accept in the end. It's not their first kiss anyway.

Mayoi place his lips on the other. "I- I did it. Let's sleep, Shiina-s... !!!" He hasn't finished his sentence yet but his lips have been close by the person before him. "That won't be enough, Mayo-chan♪" Niki lick his lips and kisses Mayoi again but harder than the last time as if he wants to taste everything from Mayoi...

Niki's hand holds Mayoi's neck and presses down gently so he can taste Mayoi to the fullest. A soft moan left Mayoi mouth as well as his saliva that drips down his chin. Long enough for them to lose their breath. Niki withdraws his mouth and they gasp for oxygen.

"Mayo-chan, thanks for the food! Nahaha~♪ It's time to sleep~"

It's too late to realise that he has been tricked. Mayoi is the food for Niki tonight


End file.
